1. Field of Invention
I have been teaching High School sciences, reading avidly on all sorts of topics, including computing, and got stimulated by the Chinese Book of Change (I Ching), but do not know of anything similar ever being attempted.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following weak points of present day computers drew me toward development of this new computer architecture:
1) Inability of computers to process large amount of information simultaneously, therefore taking very long time to calculate through reiterations, thus limiting processing of information in time and great complexity of programming.
2) Inability of computer to deal adequately with [variability of the same] input variability.
3) Inability of computers in distinguishing figure from ground, except when actually programmed to look for a specific input.
4) Inability of computers to associate previously non-related inputs that may have similarities in figure or background, except if programmed with [a] very elaborate lists, therefore not finding anything unexpected. [That could be termed “lack of imaginaton”.]
5) [I am a firm dualist in the philosophical sense, and, even though I admire all the attempts at elucidation of our brain functioning, I am firmly convinced that “consciousness” can not be mechanized.] Creating a general-purpose computer architecture that could be used adequately in Artificial Intelligence and could investigate and hopefully eventually settle [that question] the question of intelligence and consciuousness.